When one door closes, another one opens
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: Weddings are the perfect place to pick up someone up. But what about at a divorce party? (Caskett paring) (Two shot)
1. Chapter 1

**I was flicking through Channels on my tv and I stop when I saw a new station talking about divorce parties. And this is where I got the story idea from. Since this is about divorce I would just like to add before you read on that this isn't a Rick is divorced and has Alexis story...Like it's in nearly every AU.**

"I'm so getting laid tonight," Lanie said to her friend Kate as she finished applying her lipstick. "You never know maybe the guy I pick up has a friend." Lanie shrugged her shoulder with a wicked smile.

"I can get a guy myself," Kate mumbled. "And plus Lanie any of the guys at the divorce party will most likely be Javier's friends."

"Kate I want mind blowing sex filled with passionate and fireworks, rather than a guy who only does three thrusts before blowing his load and then falling asleep, while we're on the topic tell me about the doctor I set you up with."

"The only thing that got action that night was his pager," Kate said rolling her eyes as put her mascara back in the bottle. "And he kept winking at the waitress."

"Urgh, what a jerk."

"Why is that I get asked out by jerks or you set me up with jerks." Kate sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "Maybe your luck might change tonight."Lanie shrugged.

"Uh uh, my only job tonight is make sure your not in a toilet stall or alleyway with some creep," Kate argued back. "No Kate your only job is to get that gorgeous man into your bed and you know who I mean," Lanie said as they walked into their separate bedrooms to pick out their outfits.

"No Lanie I don't," Kate said looking through her closet for a dress. "The writer," Lanie replied looking through her closet also.

"Castle?" Kate asked. "Kate if you don't make your move I will," Lanie said slipping into her dress. "Come and zip me up," Lanie added.

Kate walked into the guest room that had become Lanie's room after she had moved in.

"What do you think?" Lanie asked Kate once she had zipped her up. "Don't you think that, maybe It's just a bit too much." Kate hesitantly asked. "Do you know how hard it is to cover up the girls and also wearing a towel to the party is not an option."

"I'm in the process of finding a dress,"

"I'm going to help you," Lanie said charging towards Kate's room. "Lanie I don't need any help."

"Kate, I know you've heard this serval times, but you have amazing cheekbones we need a dress that can show off those incredible cheekbones not to mention body that will make writer boy drool that moment he sees you."

"I have no option don't I." Kate sighed. "No, I also need to fix your makeup," Lanie said as she looked through Kate's closest

"What's wrong with my makeup?" Kate asked. "Nothing it's just if you were going for the boring office look I think you got it."

"Fine but nothing too extreme cause we got to go soon."

"The it's only my divorce party, we can wait this will take awhile,"

/

"Oh look who finally decided to show up." Javier to bitterly as his ex-wife walked in. "Bite me," Lanie said pulling Kate more into the party. "I need a drink," Lanie said dragging her to the bar.

Rick watched as Lanie dragged Kate away he was always a firm believer of love at first sight. While other guys in his year were reading comic books or looking at pornographic magazines, he was watching romantic comedy's or reading books about romance but in high school he soon learned that certain things only happen in romance novels.

To the girls at his school, he was like the gay best friend in a romance movie. But he was an adult now maybe things had changed hopefully or he was just about to make the biggest embarrassment out of himself.

"Lanie at my place, you've already had a glass of wine and washed it down with vodka."

"I only had a mouthful of vodka before you yanked it out of my hand, I need more shots and I need them now," Lanie said banging" her hand on the bar.

"Do you have enough on your stomach?" Kate asked.

"Yes, mom." Lanie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You made me eat before we left," Lanie said downing a shot Kate sighed as she got off the bar stool.

She walked to the other side of the bar and gave the bartender $20 "Cut her off when she's had enough, please."

"Done." The man said taking the note. "Thank you." Kate smiled at him.

/

The guest started to fee as Lanie and Espo started to agree in the middle of the party. Half of them were scared half of them were starting to get bored while others started to pull out their phones and start recording their phones enjoying the drama.

"Makes you wonder how they got out of it, without murdering each other," Rick said walking up to Kate.

Kate looked over to see Espo's friend Rick she had small talk with Rick at a couple of Lanie and Espo's Christmas, new years, valentines parties and the wedding.

"They wouldn't be the first divorce couple to murder each other," Kate said taking another sip of her champagne.

"Oh trust me I know,"

"Divorced?" Kate asked. "No, my mother was, you?"

"No," Kate answered tucking a curl behind her ear.

Rick took a deep breath as he was about to ask Kate out. "So everyone is leaving?" Rick said nervously. "I think run away is a better way to put it," Kate answered him.

"Maybe we could go," Rick said shrugging his shoulders and looking at the ground.

"2 Christmas parties, 2 New Years parties, 2 valentines day parties and a wedding and you finally decide to ask me at a divorce party," Kate said trying not to laugh.

"I know it's not the most romantic place and your not supposed to pick someone up at divorce parties, but I just had to ask you before you I missed my chance."

"Well we shouldn't leave them here alone without witness just in cause one of them decides to murder but maybe you could walk me home?" Kate smiled at her.

"Okay let's go." Rick smiled back at her.

/

"How did you know?" Rick asked as they walked back to Kate's apartment, it was a beautiful night for a walk the weather was too hot or too cold perfect weather for two people to get to know each other.

"I'm a detective Rick I pick things up easily."

"You could have dropped me a hint."

"Where's the fun in that." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

Rick stopped as Kate kept walking with only one question in his head.

"What had he gotten himself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kate woke with the sun warming her bare arm. Speaking of arms one was wrapped around her she was confused at first but then she remembered what happened.

He went to kiss her on the cheek, but something inside of her wanted more so she turned her cheek just as he went to kiss her cheek. She never will forget how his lips felt against hers and she didn't want to forget he kissed her back and things escalated very quickly from that kiss.

Kate wasn't much of a cuddler, she liked her space and felt she was being suffocated, but she likes this feeling.

He wakes a couple of minutes later his arm is dead from cuddling up to Kate but it was so worth it to wake up with her in his arms just like he pictured it although he didn't think that it would end like this on the first date or if it would ever happen.

She must have woke up before him cause he notices her cute smile of hers, he kissed her arm and then her cheek which made her smile grow wider as she opened her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Good morning," Kate said to him. "It certainly is," Rick said with a grin as he went to place a kiss on Kate's lips.

"So I didn't hear Lanie sneak through the door?' Rick said.

"Either her and Espo are still fighting or she went home with someone."

"Or she could be hiding the body?" Rick joked which made Kate laugh a little till they heard the door open and then a bedroom door open and close a quiet couple of minutes later.

"Does your building have a fire escape?" Rick asked as he tried to look at the window. "Why?" Kate asked confused.

"Cause I can't leave through the front door."

"She's most likely gone to sleep, she wouldn't be awake till tonight, she open a bottle of wine and then tell me all about her night with the guy even If I don't want to go and she will ask me about getting some action."

"Are you going to tell about what happened last night?" Rick asked resting his head on his hand Kate also did the same thing.

"I was thinking we could talk about...this, first."

"I've laid my cards on the table, Kate, I want this, but I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm the one that's one hundred percent in it and your only partly in it. so Kate is this something you honestly want?"

" I'm normally got one foot in the door with relationships, but I don't want one foot out the door I want to be one hundred percent involved with you."

"Well, I think I owe you a proper date then." Rick reached over Kate to grab her phone to find out the time. "It's nine o'clock, I have a lunch with my mother at twelve o'clock, but I can meet you for dinner."

"What time?"

"Six okay with you?"

"Okay, but nothing too fancy," Kate said in her cop voice.

"Remy's and forbidden planet?" He asked he noticed that Kate giving him a strange look.

"Yes, I'm the guy who shamelessly drags his dates to science fiction movies but I can sit through a chick flick and not complain, sometimes I get more into the movie than the person with me." Rick started nervously rambling.

"I love sci-fi movies," Kate said putting her finger on his lip to quiet him.

Rick was shocked as Kate moved his finger. "Kate I think you maybe be my soulmate."

Kate rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow. "Cut back on the chick flicks bud," Kate said reaching for the robe that was normally on the end of her bed but had landed on the ground last night

"Where are you going?" Rick asked. "To shower," Kate said walking into the bathroom that was joined to her bedroom.

Rick soon heard the shower water start and then the door reopen. "You coming to Castle," Kate said with a wink.

"Um um, yeah." Rick said pushing back the sheets.


End file.
